This I Promise You" - a songfic
by RoseOfGryffindor
Summary: A R/H romance to my fave romantic song.... ::sigh:: r/r, please!!!!!


Hi people! This is my first fic under this name (I used to be Wacky Writer) _and _my first songfic. This is my most favorite romantic song.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the Aunt Jenna idea.

It was their 5th year at Hogwarts. Ron, Harry and Hermione were all in the same compartment on the train, as usual. Ron and Harry were chatting happily, but Hermione was staring out the window, and there was sadness in her brown eyes. Her beloved Aunt Jenna had died suddenly over the summer. Hermione and Jenna had been very close. Hermione didn't know what it would be like, not staying over at her aunt's house in the summer, or watching movies with her, or shopping, or anything that they used to do. 

__

When the visions around you

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that surrounds you 

Are secrets and lies

And also, Hermione had developed a crush on Ron over the summer. She didn't know how that could have happened. They fought all the time. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't stop thinking about his deep blue eyes. She wanted to tell Harry and Ron about her aunt, maybe they'd help her feel better, but they wouldn't really give her the kind of comfort she wanted. She wanted Ron to take her in his arms and hold her, and whisper that he was there for her, and that everything would be okay.

__

I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope

Keepin' your faith when it's gone 

The one you should call

Is standing here all along

In the usual letter that all the students received over the summer, there was a notice saying that 5th, 6th and 7th years were invited to the start-of-term dance. This sure didn't make Hermione feel any better. She wished Ron would ask her to go, but she had a feeling he wouldn't. She wanted to slow-dance with him, like she had seen on her Muggle TV programs. "But he doesn't like me," she thought, gazing at him and he laughed and talked with Harry about Qudditch.

__

And I will take you in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

'Til the day my life is through

This I promise you

this I promise you 

Just then, Harry said, "Hey, Ron, are you going to the start-of-term dance?" 

"Yeah, I am," said Ron. "You?" 

"I guess," said Harry. "I want to ask Cho, but I dunno….."

"You know who I want to ask," said Ron, and there was a strange note in his voice. "I told you over the summer, right?"

"Er - yeah, you did," replied Harry. Neither of them seemed to want to look at Hermione. 'It's probably Padma or something,' thought Hermione dejectedly. 

The train rolled on. Before long, they had reached the school. Ron didn't want to say aloud who he wanted to ask, because it was….Hermione. He'd had a crush on her since forever, but he had never said anything because he didn't know how. Instead, he just teased her to show his affection. He could see the sadness in Hermione's eyes, and he wanted to make all her sadness go away.

__

I've loved you forever

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never

Will you hurt anymore

I give you my word, I give you my heart

This is a battle we've won

And with this vow

Forever has now begun

He was very glad about the start-of-term dance, because now was his chance. He was 15, for Pete's sake. 'I am going to tell her, and I am going to ask her to the dance,' he said firmly to himself. But it was not as simple as all that. 

The feast came and went. He had wanted to ask her then, but he couldn't not with all these people around. He decided on after dinner on their first day back, which was a Wednesday. The dance was that Friday night. 

__

Just close your eyes

Each lovin' day

And know this feelin' 

Won't go away

'Til the day my life is through

This I promise you

this I promise you

All Wednesday, Hermione noticed that Ron kept glancing at her. 'What is up with that?' she wondered. 'Could it be….' but she thought it better not to get her hopes up. But she couldn't help hoping that it was because he loved her, as she loved him.

Ron was in a state of panic inside. 'What if she says no?' he thought fretfully. 'What if she hates me because I was always so mean to her? _Why_ was I always so mean to her?' 

__

Over and over I fall

When I hear you call

Without out you, in my life baby

I just wouldn't be living at all

At lunch, Ron hissed to Harry. "Come out in the hall, mate. There's something I want to tell you." He thought Harry should know, in as much as they were best friends.

Harry followed him out into the Great Hall. His green eyes looked bewildered. "What's up?" he asked Ron.

"It's…..well, it's Hermione."

"Eh?"

"I really like her, you know, and I wanna ask her to the dance," Ron said. 

Harry looked into his friends' worried face. He smiled. "Don't worry, Ron. I know what you're thinking, but everything will work out. I really think she'll say yes."

"I hope you're right," said Ron. Then they both went back to have lunch. 

All through the remainder of their classes, Ron kept thinking about what he was going to say. '"Hermione, I really like you. Will you go to the dance with me?" No, not good enough,' he thought. '"Hermione, you're the best girl I ever met. Please go to the dance with me." No!' He couldn't concentrate.

Dinner came.......and all too soon it was over. Everyone went up to their common rooms for the rest of the night. Hermione sat in a chair by the fire, reading. 

"Um-" Ron approached her, and her heart did a somersault. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Hermione?"

"Sure," she replied. Her stomach twisted. 'Can it be?' she thought wildly. 'Is he going to-'

"Uh, well, I -" Ron stammered.

"Yes?" said Hermione, trying to get the anxious note out of her voice. 

"I really - I mean, would you like to - er, that is," Ron was furious with himself - all tat practicing and here he was, babbling like an idiot. He finally just blurted: "Herm, I really really like you. Will you go to the dance with me, please?"

'I'm in a dream,' Hermione thought. 'This can't be happening!' And yet it was.

"Yes, Ron," said Hermione joyfully. "Yes, I will."

__

And I will take you in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

'Til the day my life is through

This I promise you

Too soon, it was Friday night, time for the dance. The fifth years were excused from their after-lunch classes so they could get ready and stuff. Hermione had a new set of dress robes - the same floaty material as from the Yule Ball, but this time they were lavender. She put them on, and, after debating about it for a little, added a little makeup.

Ron was incredibly nervous. So was Harry. Cho had said yes when he had asked her. They paced the dormitory. There was one good thing - Fred and George had obliged when Harry had told them to buy Ron new dress robes. They were a nice shade of blue, exactly matching his eyes. Harry was wearing green, like last time. 

They went down to the dormitory. Hermione went down a few minutes later. They met outside the Great Hall. 'Wow, she looks so pretty,' thought Ron to himself. 

"See you later," said Harry in Ron's ear. He headed off to go find Cho. 

"Hi," said Hermione. "Er, you look nice,"

"So do you," said Ron quickly. 

The doors were thrown open, and everyone went inside. 

Ron and Hermione walked side by side. Ron gently took Hermione's hand, and her heart leaped. 

And so the dance began. Ron and Hermione danced every slow song together. So did Harry and Cho. Hermione felt like she was flying; this couldn't really be happening, it was too wonderful. Ron felt the same way.

All too soon the dance was over. The last slow song that was played was a Muggle song, much to the dislike of the Slytherins. It was "This I Promise You". Ron held Hermione close all through the song. When it was over, he gently lifted her chin so he was looking straight into her eyes. "Hermione," he said softly, "I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione didn't say anything for a moment. She just leaned forward and kissed Ron. "Yes," she said. "Yes, I will."

__

Just close your eyes 

Each lovin' day

And know this feelin' 

Won't go away

Every word I say is true 

This I promise you

Every word I say is true 

This I promise you 

I promise you

Wasn't that romantic? I hope you liked it. J


End file.
